Arigato
by Neko-Fafa
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic, es shonen ai, pareja RenHoro, dejen review, enjoy!


Este es un songfic, espero que les guste, la cancion es el opening de ranma  
y medio.  
  
Arigato (gracias)  
El amor, siempre da, sin razon,  
y fue asi que llego a mi corazon  
yo no se como fue que paso  
avercion o atraccion lo que nos unió  
Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados caminaba por el pasillo de la  
pension asakura, pensaba en todas las cosas que habia pasado junto a la  
persona que amaba y que sigue amando, caminaba descuidadamente por la casa,  
era de noche, el habia desidido salir a caminar un rato, asi despejaria su  
mente, como el, el gran len tao, que no le temia a nada, se podia aterrar  
ante solo el pensamiento de perderlo a el, a su amor, si porque su amor no  
era una mujer, si no un hombre, y uno de sus mejores amigos,  
discutir, por todo pelear,  
una extraña manera de amar  
porque no demos al amor  
un te quiero y ya  
con un beso y ya  
y asi todo podria ser mejor  
no podria concebir la vida sin el, aunque solo se hablaban al pelear, el no  
se desanimaba, sabia que su amor jamas seria correspondido, tomo un abrigo,  
por si le daba frio, ya que era muy tarde, iva a abrir la puerta, cuando  
una voz lo detuvo, esa voz era demasiado conocida para el, era su amor Horo  
horo.  
-responde, ¿a donde vas?-reitero  
-a pasear- dije, no tan friamente como habria querido.  
-¿a estas horas?  
-si, es que no podia dormir, ademas, no tengo porque darte explicaciones,  
adios hoto hoto.  
-espera!!!, voy contigo-al oirlo decir esto mi corazon dio un vuelco, tenia  
esperanzas o solo buscaba entretencion?  
-que? y que te hace pensar que yo quiero eso?-le dije, aun no se porque  
pero me comporto estupidamente con el, que insista, por kami, que insista  
-nada, pero tampoco puedo dormir asi que voy contigo.  
se fue y luego volvio con un abrigo puesto.  
-vamos   
-hmp-respondi, lo mejor sera que no le hable mucho, no quiero echar a  
perder todo, pero tampoco quiero "gritarle" que me gusta.  
salimos, ambos caminabamos por las vacias calles, al parecer el me seguia,  
pero yo no tenia muy claro a donde ibamos, y eso no me importaba, estaba  
nervioso, realmente estaba solo con el, y no sabia que decirle, no me  
gustaba el silencio que habia entre nosotros.  
Mira que el tiempo, va de prisa  
tal vez te puedas arrepentir,  
todo se acaba, y no avisa,  
tienes tu vida por vivir  
-¿Len?-pregunto de pronto sacandome de mis cavilaciones.  
-¿si?  
-¿a donde vamos?  
-a ningun lugar en especial-que mas podia responder, ni siquiera sabia  
donde estabamos.  
-entonces ¿por que no vamos al parque?  
-por mi no hay problema.-respondi, doblamos a la derecha, no estabamos tan  
lejos del centro de la ciudad, asi que la caminata no seria tanm larga.  
si me ves soy de ti,(significa ranma, pero creo que aqui no  
viene al caso, por eso lo omití, yo y mi locura...uu)  
este amor esta creciendo,  
por favor di que si,  
y te entregare mi corazon.  
al llegar nos sentamos en una banca, ninguno decia nada, yo me limitaba a  
mirar la luna, de pronto senti una mirada sobre mi, no quise mirar ya que  
sabia de sobra de quien era esa mirada, saber que Horo me estaba mirando me  
ponia muy nervioso, espero que no lo note, de pronto senti que algo se  
movia a mi lado, no, no podia irse ahora, "por favor no te vayas...",  
voltee-horo..., el no se habia ido, senti una mano en mi menton y luego  
unos labios presionando, me sorprendi tanto que no respondi al beso, horo  
me solto y agacho la cabeza, creyendo no ser correspondido, yo tenia tantas  
preguntas que hacerle, asi que le pregunte lo que mas necesitaba saber-  
tu... ¿por que me besaste?.  
-e...eso no importa, si tu no me correspondes.  
-¿tu...tu, me amas?  
-si, te amo Len tao-contesto el con firmeza, mi corazon estaba que se salia  
de la alegria, comenze a llorar de alegria, el parecio interpretar mal  
esto, estaba por irse cuando puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, hundí  
mi cara en su pecho, me sentia tan bien, el, un poco confundido y  
sorprendido a la vez, timidamente me tomo por la cintura, yo lo observe,  
con una sonrisa en mi rostro, el comenzo a entender, lentamente nos fuimos  
acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un timido y deseado  
beso, al principio fue lento, horo comenzo a lamer mi labio inferior,  
pidiendo mi permiso para explorar el interior de mi boca, el cual le brinde  
encantado, el recorria por completo el interior de mi boca, yo disfrutaba  
tanto esto que libere un pequeño gemido, que al parecer el escucho, porque  
comenzo a recorrer mi boca con aun mayor afan, como queriendo que lo  
anterior se repitiera, yo tambien queria recorrer su boca asi que meti  
lentamente mi lengua en su boca, el no opuso resistencia, lo justo es lo  
justo, recorri con sumo placer su exquisita boca, el acaricio despacio mi  
espalda, provocando que volviera a gemir levemente, dentro de su boca, al  
parecer eso le gustaba realmente, pero, lamentablemente debiamos respirar y  
tuvimos que separarnos.  
-ai shiteru, Lentado-me dijo, luego de abrazarme.  
-yo tambien, Hoto Hoto-le respondi, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
oye lo que estoy diciendo,  
olvida la amargura,  
y dame tu ternura  
agradesco no haber podido dormir aquella noche, y agradesco que horo horo,  
hasta ahora, no haya cambiado, ni yo tampoco, agradesco tambien todo el  
amor que el me brinda, durante todos estos años de relacion todo a sido  
igual, entre nosotros hay mucho amor, ni el tiempo ni la distancia podra  
disolver este amor, porque es eterno, por que es demasiado grande,  
agradesco todo esto y mucho mas...  
Fin  
Realmente me encanto este fic, creo que es el mejor que he hecho, si,  
definitivamente,soy la mejor, que humildad que tengo yo   
sayonara matta ne  
Fafayaoi 


End file.
